


Thmile

by sbdrag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-request from Tumblr. Yeah...</p><p>John asks Sollux to come over and help him with a programming problem, and afterwards the happy fluffly stuff ensues. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thmile

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

EB: hey! you’re karkat’s friend sollux, right?  
EB: please, i need your help  
EB: and i know you don’t like humans  
EB: but i really need your help!  
EB: i would ask karkat, but he’s such a shitty programmer  
EB: last time he just screwed up my computer more…  
EB: …  
EB: dude, can you please answer me?  
EB: it’s kind of an emergency  
TA:…  
TA: fiine  
TA: ii gue22 ii’ll 2ee what ii can do  
EB: aw, man, thanks!  
EB: that really helps a lot!!  
TA: whatever  
EB: well, see you soon!  
TA: yeah, 2ure

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

 

It took Sollux exactly twenty minutes to reach John’s house. He rapped lightly on the door twice, then put his hands in his pockets as he waited. He had no idea why he had agreed to come over here. Judging by how Karkat bitched about him, John’s ‘emergency’ was probably something stupid. But Sollux had figured that the idiot wouldn’t stop bugging him until he agreed to come over, so instead of waiting until John complained the Karkat and made things really annoying, he decided to just deal with the human’s stupid problem as quickly as possible.

John pulled the door open so fast it made a whoosing sound. Sollux just stared at him as the boy grinned.

“Oh, good, you’re here!” he beamed, quickly grabbing Sollux’s wrist and tugging him inside. The troll allowed himself to be led as John shut the door behind them, then towed the troll up the stairs. Sollux raised a brow at the clown paraphernalia, but had resolved to say nothing. Hopefully it would make this go as quickly as possible.

John released Sollux’s wrist as they entered his room. The troll looked around, snorting at the terrible movie posters. So like Karkat… well, without the bitching. Which was a mark in John’s favor, at least.

Speaking of whom, the boy had bounded to the other end of the room, returning with a gray, handheld device.

“Okay, so, I was kind of messing with my Dad’s Blackberry and now it’s not working and he’s going to be home in like, an hour, so I would be really grateful if you could, you take a look at it and see if you could fix it, please?” he said in a rush, handing the Blackberry to you. You took it mutely, and began toying with it to see the extent of the damage was. After a couple minutes, you snorted. “I-is that good? Does that mean you can fix it?”

Sollux looked up at John and was startled to see such an adorable, erm, pleading look on his face. He seemed genuinely concerned, and like he was trying not to hope too hard in case he was wrong. The troll cleared his throat. How could he not say something to that?

“It’th not bad at all. I’ll have thith fixed in leth than a minute,” the troll said, ducking his head to begin working. He jumped as he was nearly tackled to the ground by John’s hug.

“Thanks so much, dude, you’re a lifesaver!” the human said, smiling brightly. Sollux felt the heat rise in his face as he pushed John away.

“Yeah, thure, whatever,” he said, quickly going to work on the Blackberry. True to his word, he had it fixed in under a minute, feeling John’s puppy dog eyes on him the entire time. “Here, fixed.”

“Thank you so much!” John said again, carefully setting the phone on his computer desk with a cheerful smile. Sollux scratched the back of his neck, unsure how to handel someone so… happy.

“You already thaid that, fuckath,” he said, falling back on his typical snark. John giggled.

“Well, that’s okay, because I’m really, really grateful,” he said, still smiling. Sollux coughed.

“I gueth I should be going, then,” he said, turning towards the door. John tilted his head.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. How about you stay and hang out? It’ll be fun!” he said, grinning. Sollux felt the heat rise in his face again, and started cursing the way that smile was beginning to make his heart race.

“… thure,” the troll said.

___________________________________________________________________  
carcinoGenecist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY FUCKASS  
CG: I NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU  
CG: SO TEAR YOUR NOOKSTAIN BULGE AWAY FROM YOUR SICK FANTASIES OF JOHN  
CG: AND FUCKING ANSWER ME FOR ONCE  
TA: geez kk way two be a diick  
TA: not that iit’2 anythiing new  
CG: OH, THANK ALL THE FUCKING GODS ABOVE  
CG: THOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR FINALLY FOUND IT IN HIMSELF TO ANSWER SOME FUCKASS BESIDES THE INSUFFERABLE NOOKSTAIN PINK MONKEY HE’S FLUSHED FOR  
TA: can we 2kiip the biitchiing for now?  
TA: ii have 2omewhere two be  
CG: WAIT  
CG: DON’T FUCKING TELL ME  
CG: LET ME GUESS, LET ME TAKE A FCUKING STAB IN THE DARK HERE  
CG: BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY I COULD POSSIBLY KNOW YOUR PLANS FOR THIS EVENING  
CG: LET ME GUESS THAT YOU ARE GOING OVER THE HOUSE OF JOHN FUCKING EGBERT  
CG: NO WAY I WOULD BE FUCKING RIGHT  
CG: I MEAN, YOU’VE ONLY GONE OVER THERE, WHAT…  
CG: EVERY FUCKING DAY FOR THE PAST TWO NOOKSTAIN MONTHS?  
TA: kk, ii a2ked two 2kiip the biitchiing  
TA: 2o, unle22 that’2 all you wanted two talk about  
TA: 2ave iit and tell me the fuckiing problem, diip2hiit  
CG: OKAY, FINE, FUCKASS  
CG: SINCE YOU DON’T WANT MY FUCKING FRIENDLY ADVICE TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT DERPY FUCKASS  
CG: THE REASON I WANTED TO TALK TOU YOU WAS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS TALKING MY FUCKING EAR OFF ABOUT HOW YOU HAVEN’T BEEN ANSWERING THEM  
CG: AND I’M FUCKING WORRIED AND SHIT BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING DEAL IS, AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON  
CG: I MEAN THEY’RE WORRIED  
CG: I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE, YOU NOOKSTAIN  
TA: 2orry two make you worry, kk  
CG: I TOLD YOU I DON’T GIVE A FUCK  
TA: yeah, 2ure  
TA: now, while you 2tew iin your obviiou2 deniial  
TA: ii doiing fiine  
TA: better than ever, two be hone2t  
CG: CAPTOR  
CG: I  
CG: SHIT MAN  
CG: I JUST  
CG: OKAY, FINE, I’M GOING TO SAY THIS  
CG: BUT I’M ONLY GOING TO SAY IT ONCE, SO YOU BETTER FUCKING LISTEN  
TA: kind of hard two lii2ten two text, kk  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
CG: I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU, FUCKASS  
CG: YOU’RE GETTING SO OBVIOUSLY FLUSHED FOR JOHN  
CG: AND HE’S STILL ALL ‘BLUH BLUH I’M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL’  
CG: AND  
CG: FUCK  
CG: YOU’RE MY FRIEND, SOLLUX  
CG: AND AS MUCH AS I WANT TO PUNCH YOUR NOOKSNIFFING TEETH IN  
CG: I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT  
CG: …  
CG: OH COME ON, FUCKASS  
CG: WILL YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME ALREADY?  
TA: 2orry  
TA: but that wa2 pretty pale, kk  
TA: wa2 that a confe22iion of your pale feeliing2 riight there?  
CG: SO WHAT IF IT WAS, FUCKASS?  
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO FUCKING HARASS ME FOR THAT RIGHT NOW?  
TA: …  
TA: thank2, kk  
TA: but ii know what ii’m doiing  
CG: DO YOU?

Sollux bit his lower lip. After all the time he’d spent with John, he was absolutely certain he was complete flushed for the idiot. And it was all because of that stupid beautiful smile. It was like a drug to the troll; he craved it, even as it simultaneously carved a furrow into his blood pusher with a rusty ass spoon.

Because, as sure as he was flushed for John, he was just as sure that John had no such feelings for him.

TA: ye2  
CG:…  
CG: WELL, FINE THEN  
CG: SEE YOU LATER, FUCKASS

carcinoGenecist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Sollux stared at his screen for a few moments before he groaned, putting his head in his hands. He was so hopelessly screwed, and he was too pathetic to do anything about it.

Because, every time he would think about cutting his ties with John, there would be a memory of that fucking smile, or that goofy giggle, or those brilliant blue eyes, and suddenly he just couldn’t stop himself from walking to Egbert’s house and hanging out the rest of the day.

And when Sollux would build up the nerve to try and confess, John would just have to smile or say something stupid, and the troll would be too scared to lose what he had by spilling his guts. So he remained, stuck in limbo between soaring and falling apart at the seams.

It probably didn’t help that he was, in fact, going to John’s house tonight.

 

“Hey Sollux! You made it!” John said, smiling as he swung open his door. Sollux snorted and rolled his eyes. The troll still didn’t understand how John could be this excited every time he showed up.

“Of courthe, dipthit, I thaid I wath coming,” Sollux said, walking past the smiling boy. As he looked into the living room, he stopped.

There was another boy sitting on the couch, someone Sollux hadn’t met before. He was blonde, with large aviator shades masking his eyes as he turned his head to face the troll. Sollux fought not to sneer; it was that insufferable prick, Dave Strider.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot to say Dave was here,” John said, bounding in front of Sollux. “He was surprise visiting from Texas; I hope that’s okay?”

Sollux sighed. It was John’s stupid kicked puppy look. The troll wondered if anyone could say no to it, or if was just him.

“No, it’th fine,” the troll said, putting his hands in his pockets. And when John’s smile returned, Sollux had to admit it was worth bearing the prick.

“Egderp, if you plan on making me sit through a fifth showing of Con Air, I’m gonna have to blow this shitfest,” Dave said, standing.

“Oh, Dave, don’t leave! I swear, fifth time’s the charm! You’ll definitely see the brilliance of Nic Cage if you watch it again!” John said, kicked puppy look back in place. “Besides, we’d be missing quality bro time together!”

“Sorry, John, but this shit is getting way past ironic,” Dave said, walking up to them. “We’ll catch up on that bro time when you and your boyfriend are done with your movie date.”

“Dave!” John squeaked, casting a nervous glance at Sollux as he failed not to blush. The troll raised a brow, keeping his face carefully blank. “It’s not like that!”

“Sure, Egderp,” Dave said, brushing past John. “Catch you later.”

“Bye, Dave,” John said, biting his lip. He looked more nervous than hurt, which surprised Sollux. The troll marked Dave with his eyes, keeping his face forward as the boy walked past him.

“Ball’s in your court, bro,” Strider said in passing, just loud enough for Sollux to hear. The troll didn’t react, not sure if what Dave said meant what he thought it meant.

It was when Sollux suddenly found John’s face uncomfortably close to his that he realized he’d been spacing out for who knows how long.

“Dude, are you okay?” John asked, brows drawn in concern. Sollux cleared his throat, taking a step back as his cheeks flushed light yellow.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Tho, are we going to do thith or what?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely!” John said, smiling. Sollux sighed through his nose. He couldn’t help smiling back.

And for once, he felt an inkling of something bright when he did.

 

They were an hour into the second playing of Con Air. Following the first showing, they had watched A Time to Kill, with John giving a detailed explanation of the story behind the movie so Sollux could follow them. Then John had decided to watch Con Air again, and by this time Sollux had seen the movie so many times he could join John in mouthing the lines as they were said.

Sollux snorted, but smiled as he watched. It was dark in the living room by now, and the troll saw best by the flickering light of the television screen. John was sitting crossed legged against the couch, leaning forward a bit in excitement. Sollux was lounging on the couch, head propped up on his hand.

As he usually did, he was watching John more than the movie. At first, it had been nervous glances stolen when he thought the human wasn’t watching. But he had learned that when watching Con Air (or any movie), John was oblivious to the world around him. So the troll watched him, mesmerized by the movement of his lips in the blue tinged light.

Ball’s in your court.

Strider’s voice suddenly ran through his mind, and Sollux snorted, looking at the screen. Right, like that would turn out well.

But…

Sollux bit his lip, heat rising in his face as he looked back at John. Wouldn’t it be better to know? Would it be easier, if he was finally shot down? If John stopped asking him to come over? Because Sollux wouldn’t let himself think of the other possibility. He wouldn’t indulge in a fantasy where John returned his feelings.

He wasn’t sure if he could handel being wrong, if he thought about what could be.

Yet he had to make a move.

And if it wasn’t now, Sollux felt like he never would.

So, before he could think himself out of it, the troll sat up and slid down the couch. He reached to cup John’s cheek, turning his head and squeezing his eyes shut as he kissed him.

There was that moment of nothing. That void of movement, the second before reaction jumped into play and every fear Sollux had ever had of John discovering his feelings and breaking off their friendship overwhelmed that moment where their lips were just pressed against each other in a miasma of fear and relief and cold dread.

Sollux wasn’t sure who was more surprised when John pressed back, actually surging up to straddle the troll as the kiss deepened.

When they broke apart, panting, Sollux decided he was the more surprised one. What drew him to this conclusion was the complete lack of confusion on the other boy’s face.

“John… what…” Sollux said, shifting to sit up. “I… I thought you thaid you weren’t a homothexual.”

“Well, I guess it’s a funny story,” John said. He laughs, and Sollux forgets to breathe. “Karkat started yelling at me a while ago, and I talked to Jade about it and she got frustrated and told me to talk to Rose, and I talked to Rose for weeks before she made me realize I really like you, Sollux. And Karkat said you liked me, but Karkat says a lot of things, so I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or-“

“Thup up,” Sollux said, pulling John forward by his shirt to crash their lips together again.

__________________________________________________________________

“John.”

“Mn?”

“If you’re tired, you thould go home.”

“Mmm, don’t wanna.”

Sollux sighed, running his fingers idly through John’s hair. They had started hanging out at the troll’s hive as much as they did at John’s house since they had started dating a few weeks ago. They had even been on a few traditional dates… of course, those had been at Karkat’s insistence, mostly likely due to his obsession with romcoms. But they had been fun, at least. Well, Karkat tagged along to make sure ‘THEY FUCKING DID THINGS RIGHT’ which was a pain until Dave started showing up for ‘ironic double dates’. Then things had gotten better, especially since Karkat would start throwing his old tantrums at Dave and forget Sollux and John were there.

Even though it was nice to hang out with some of the friends he’d been neglecting, Sollux still preferred when he was alone with John. Because when they were alone, Sollux didn’t feel self conscious about kissing or holding hands or wrapping an arm around John’s waist. And, more than that, he got that beautiful smile all to himself.

Currently, they were lounging on Sollux’s couch, John’s head resting on the troll’s shoulder. They’d been watching troll movies, since John had a bit of a fascination with them, and there was still some shitty romcom Sollux had borrowed from Karkat blaring from the screen in front of them. Sollux had long ago come to the conclusion that John was, in fact, partially deaf, as he could never listen to a movie at a reasonable level of sound.

John had been half asleep for about the past half hour, and Sollux was starting to wonder if John would be awake enough to make his way home. And that’s when brilliance struck.

“Then… do you want to thtay here?”

“Mmn?” John raised his head, looking blearily up at Sollux. Then a sleepy smile spread across his face ad he rested his head back on the troll’s shoulder. “Yeah, that would be cool, dude.”

Sollux shifted his weight a bit, trying to contain the thrill that went through him at those words. Despite how often they were over each others’ homes, neither of them had slept over the others’ house before.

After a while the closing credits finally played on the movie and Sollux used a little psionic power to turn the screen off, plunging the room into near darkness. The troll could see well enough, but he was feeling stiff for sitting in the same position for so long. He simply hadn’t wanted to wake up John when he fell asleep, but decided he needed to move. Besides, sitting was the most comfortable of positions to sleep in.

Carefully, Sollux maneuvered himself until he was laying down, John half on top of him. The human didn’t wake up throughout the process, and Sollux ran his hand gently through the Heir of Breath’s soft hair. He pushed the bangs out of his boyfriend’s (John insisted they were not close enough to accept Sollux calling him his matesprit, despite the troll’s objections) bangs out of his face.

John’s mouth held faint traces of its usual smile even in sleep, and it made Sollux smirk. He leaned up a little to plant a chaste kiss on the human’s lips. When the troll pulled back, John slowly blinked awake. He smiled lazily.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” he said, but without any real concern. Sollux leaned up again to capture another kiss, and John scooted up to make the angle less awkward.

“It’th fine,” the troll said, a little breathy, before sinking into another kiss. Each kiss became a little longer, a little deeper. John seemed to shake off the last vestiges of sleep, and Sollux felt his body heating up as they proceeded from kissing to sloppy make out.

Sollux gently nipped along John’s jaw line, careful of his teeth. The human’s hands were all over the troll, rubbing, exploring, canvassing the contours of his torso. John moaned lightly as Sollux attacked his neck, kissing and sucking and letting his hands explore the body of the boy above him.

They had never gone very far beyond this. Sollux wondered, as he managed to deprive John of his shirt and the human repaid him in kind, if maybe tonight was the night. They were, after all alone without fear of someone walking in on them, and it had been a few weeks now. Not that they had to have sex, Sollux mentally backtracked. No, it wasn’t so much about the sex as making John his, his lover, his matesprit, or whatever they decided to call it – so long as John was his.

Deciding to test his boundaries, Sollux experimentally pushed his hips up from the couch. John groaned at the sudden contact, but after a few moments of letting the troll rub against his crotch, he sealed their lips and began dry humping Sollux. The troll moaned, feeling his face flush yellow as his entire body came even more alive. Everywhere skin touched skin was electric, and the psionic pressed closer to have as much contact as possible.

When he could no longer stand the pressure of his pants, reached down to undo them. But, at the last moment, he changed his mind and tugged on the waistband of John’s jeans instead. The human paused, and for a few moments Sollux was worried that he might bolt. But then he sat up and slide out of his jeans. Sollux took the opportunity to half kick his way out of his own pants. He’d hardly finished that before John was on top of him again, crushing their lips together.

They were both moaning and panting, grinding against each other. Sollux thought it was kind of weird that human bulges were very stiff and hard, and John thought it was kind of weird that troll dicks felt slippery and suspiciously tentacle like, but neither was in the right state of mind to actually question this. Instead, they enjoyed the waves of pleasure the contact wrought through them. It wasn’t long until they both fell over the edge John collapsing on top of Sollux.

After a few panting filled moments, John shifted so he was no long crushing the troll beneath him, then rose to look down at Sollux’s crotch.

“Oh, wow, it really is a tentacle, heh heh,” he said, grinning like an idiot. Sollux snorted, sneaking his own glance at his matesprit’s (he felt he had a right to call him that now) anatomy himself.

“Of courthe it ith, dipthit,” he said, but gently. John turned to smile at him, and Sollux cupped the human’s face. He drew him into a gentle kiss, and John leaned back until they were both laying down. Sollux turned and curled into his human, and John wrapped his arms around his troll.

“Sollux?” John asked. The troll groaned a little, nearly asleep.

“Yeth?” he asked. John paused.

“I think… I think I love you. No, no, definitely. I definitely love you, Sollux, heh heh,” he said. Sollux snorted. He had come to understand the human emotion of love, and when he reviewed what he felt for John, he couldn’t quite call it pity. What could he pity John for? If anything, he admired him. But it was more than that, deeper. Very like pity but something completely different. Sollux pressed his lips to John’s throat softly.

“I love you too.”

Fin.


End file.
